1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an infusion pump for forcibly transferring liquid in an infusion tube by pressing the infusion tube radially.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of known techniques of this kind include, such as those described in JP-A-2016-59535, an infusion pump device that operates as follows. That is, with the infusion pump device, an infusion tube (10) with its flow path closed by a roller clamp (11) is set in an accommodation portion (20) of an infusion pump device (2), and a door (21) is closed. Then, the flow path is released by operation of the roller clamp (11), and the pump finger (20b) is driven so that a medical fluid and/or the like flows through the infusion tube (10). Note that the numerals in the parentheses above correspond to the reference signs described in JP-A-2016-59535.